


I'll Fix You

by Aishiterunope



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Woops, and then sad at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama Shuu, did not have the best luck. And in this particular instance, it showed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fix You

          It had started out as a normal day for the Gourmet, waking up at the regular hour, bathing at the same time per usual and eating a breakfast of a belly of a human. The only problem was, the fact that he indeed was not going to have a ‘normal’ day.

 

          Tsukiyama Shuu had terrible luck, which was most likely the biggest understatement of the ghoul to begin with. His family often made him the butt of the joke by stating that he’d never win a game of poker, or win at Pachinko due to it. In many aspects, he had been lucky to not run into trouble on his way home from visiting his colleagues that lived fairly nearby for the time being, but perhaps that was his own doing since Kaneki had wanted a safe neighborhood for Hinami to live in, that including the gas mask trio and…Banjoi? That was his name if he wasn’t mistaken, but Tsukiyama always thought that the man always got angry about something involving his name. It was no matter to him, however, as long as Kaneki was happy about the arrangements then he was happy as we-

 

            _Snap._

 

            Tsukiyama looked down at the floor to see a small stuffed bear on the ground, button and eye smashed considerably. Tsukiyama picked up the small toy before grimacing at the tan colored bear. This was Kanae’s favorite stuffed animal. He had broken, Kanae’s favorite stuffed animal.

 

            “Shit.” Tsukiyama said, as he glanced around for any sign of the lavender haired boy. He sniffed the air generously before determining that he wasn’t in the residence currently. How was he going to fix this though? He didn’t have the buttons to do it, and knowing Kanae, he’d get extremely upset if he just left the bear in pieces like this. Thinking to himself, Shuu began to walk towards his room, hearing sheets being laid upon the bed.

 

            “Master Shuu! I didn’t think you would be home so early!” Matsumae spoke quickly, bowing at his entrance into the room.

 

            “How many times have I told you, you don’t need to bow when you see me, Matsumae.” Shuu said with a inviting smile. He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, this may work.

 

            “Master Shuu?”

 

            “Matsumae, can you teach me how to sew buttons?” He asked, beaming with curiosity.

 

            “W-What, why would you need to know that Master Shuu, after all, I can do that myself!”

 

            Tsukiyama held out the small stuffed bear, Matsumae grimacing at the broken eye and button, “You see, this is Kanae’s and I happened to step on it…I want to fix it for him.” Tsukiyama said, a small sigh escaping his lips.

            “Oh, I see now, you broke it so you want to make things right. That’s mature of you, Shuu-sama, I’m very proud.” Matsumae responded, a small smile gracing her once stoic appearance.

 

            “If you could, could you show me how to do this before Kanae arrives back?” The mauve haired man asked.

 

            “Yes, I can do that, Shuu-sama.” She spoke, bowing slightly before standing up straight extremely fast, “Ah, I forgot that you do not appreciate my bowing.”

 

            As soon as she was gone, Tsukiyama placed the tan bear upon the side table, “You really are having a bad day, but I suppose not as bad as me…” He said quietly to the bear, frowning a bit. The bear had been a gift for Kanae when he first arrived at the manor. He was extremely small, however, Tsukiyama had given him a small stuffed animal as a present and to make him feel more comfortable with his new surroundings. After that happened, Tsukiyama began to notice that Kanae kept many more stuffed animals in his room. Perhaps the younger felt alone, because when Tsukiyama asked Kanae a question, he noticed that they were all seated around a table with a teapot and plates for each setting.

 

            “Shuu-sama, I’ve returned with the thread and needle.” Matsumae announced, walking over and placing the materials down onto the wooden side table. She explained slowly to the Gourmet on how to do different stitches, and that the most common for buttons was the x-type stitch. It took a couple of tries on a spare rag, but soon enough, Tsukiyama began to understand. However, if he were human, there would have been much more blood, considering that he poked himself several times, only to see Matsumae laugh at his startled expression. Just as he was reaching for a button, he smelled the air and his eyes widened.

 

            Kanae had returned, and was heading towards his room.

 

            “Matsumae, act like you’re putting sheets on the bed…I’ll hide this in the linen closet!” Tsukiyama said with haste, running over to the closet and hiding the bear in it. He then took his place at his chair, picking up his book just as Kanae walked into the room.

 

            “I’ve returned, Shuu-sama.” Kanae said, before raising his brow.

 

            “Thank you for notifying me, Kanae.” He replied, smiling warmly.

 

            “Shuu-sama, what have you been doing since I was gone?”

 

            “Ah, just reading!”

 

            “With your book upside down?”

 

            Tsukiyama looked at the book before blinking, yes, he had indeed picked the book up incorrectly and had of course, placed it upside down in his hands. Just his luck.

            “I thought I would try something new for a change!” Tsukiyama said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

            “Ah, Kanae, could you help me with these sheets, there are some pillow cases in the cabinet that I need.” Matsumae said quietly, only to see Tsukiyama’s face turn to sheer panic, oh, that was right, the one thing he was so nervous about was in there… Matsumae suddenly did not want to be around to see this scene unfold.

 

            “Kanae, I have to check on Madam Tsukiyama, she has been under the weather today, and I must make sure she is in fine health by tomorrow.” Matsumae said, bowing before leaving the room.

 

            “Okay, why are you both acting so oddly?” Kanae asked, putting his hands on his hips, “You do realize that my birthday isn’t anytime soon.” He slowly advanced towards that linen closet.

 

            Tsukiyama got up before blocking the door, extremely fast, “Ah, you don’t have to do that right now, Kanae.”

 

            “I’d rather not be scolded by Matsumae for leaving a job undone.” Kanae replied, reaching for the door, “So, if you can please move out of the way, Shuu-sama.”

 

            “I could do it instead, you don’t have to worry about it!” He spoke nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

 

            “Shuu-sama, it is my duty as a servant to make sure that you do not have to do a thing.” Kanae said, releasing his rinkaku, “Now, if you would please.”

 

            Tsukiyama stood his ground, only to be picked up by the other’s kagune, “Put me down, Kanae!” Tsukiyama yelled as the other opened the closet door, only to drop the other one to the ground.

 

            “…Jörg…?” Kanae said, picking up the stuffed animal into his arms, “What…What happened to you?” He asked, tears welling in his eyes.

 

            “I wanted to tell you, but, I wanted to at least fix him up first.” The Gourmet replied, looking to the side.

 

            “Why…Why would you do this, Shuu-sama!?” He asked, eyes flashing red and black as his rinkaku whipped around.

 

            “I didn’t mean to Kanae, I’m sorry!” Tsukiyama said, watching the other fall apart. In reality, the stuffed animal didn’t mean much to Tsukiyama but to see Kanae so upset about it really meant that it did mean a lot to the younger.

 

            “How, How did it happen?!”

            “I was walking back from eating, and I stepped on him…I wanted to fix him, and Matsumae even gave me lessons on how to fix him, now please, take a deep breath and calm down.”

 

            Kanaes eyes reverted, his rinkaku disappearing into a maroon fog-like state. He sniffled before breaking down and holding the bear tightly to his chest, “Es tut mir leid, Jörg, Tsukiyama hat es nicht so gemeint” He spoke quietly, a loud sob coming from his body.

 

            “Kanae…” Tsukiyama said before he walked over, “It’s okay, we’ll fix him, and he’ll be good as new.” The Gourmet picked up the small boy, carrying him over to his bed, “Here.” He said, snapping off a button from his shirt and his suit jacket and placing them on the bed.

 

            “Shuu-sama, but that’s your favorite suit…” Kanae stated nervously, watching as the other man picked up the needle and thread. He began sewing on the new buttons, and before long, the bear was as good as new.

 

            “Now you’ll always have a small piece of me, even when I’m not here, or just not with you.” Tsukiyama said with a smile, “Alright?” He asked, ruffling the other’s hair.

 

            Kanae smiled, “Thank you, Shuu-sama.”

 

-x-

 

            Kanae stared at the bear before placing on a masquerade mask, “Don’t worry, I’ll fix this for you, Shuu-sama…” and with those words, he was off to the auction, in hopes to find something that would once again ignite his master’s appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, there's German in here.
> 
> The only thing that's really worth mentioning is that the one thing means "I'm sorry Jörg, Tsukiyama didn't mean it."
> 
> Thanks everyone, see you next time!
> 
> Edit: Thank you Dominodamsel for the proper German!


End file.
